order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kepler 11c
Kepler 11c (also known as K11c) is a member of an alien race called the Dûri of the planet Beiruhl (Kepler 11c). http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/Kepler-11c-519994392 She has poison barbs that she uses to attack her enemies and has a slight manipulation over water. Kepler 11c is always in her senshi state and does not have a civilian form since senshi is a title to them, and they are always on duty. When a Dûri is promoted to a senshi title, they grow a webbed collar that wraps behind their neck. Origin Daehîr is a stern and poised creature. She is a skilled hunter, preferring to be the most dominate in any group she is in (however she has never mated nor desires it since that would mean she would have to stay behind and raise her offspring for 5-7 years, and she would much prefer to be out hunting and fighting). Her desire for success and dominance is why she became the Senshi of Kepler 11c. Though she enjoys the title, she did prefer the life before, when it was solely about her and her alone. She is often without a filter and will say what she means, which can get her into trouble with diplomatic situations. She doesn't understand most other's cultures, but she tries for the simple fact that she would rather avoid an argument, believing that most of beneath her. One example at her willingness to "play nice" is that fact that she wears a breast plate of coral over her breasts since most humanoid life forms from other planets seem to deem them as inappropriate whn unclothed. And though Daehîr loved her life as a solo huntress, she feels she is trapped as a diplomat because of only having one eye (though in truth it does nothing to hinder her skills). Though she would never admit it, she has a taste and fascination for fabric. She often collects cloth on trips and brings them back with her to adorn in her home. Much like her species though, Daehîr prefer solidarity but she has been more apt to establishing friendships from other lifeforms from other planets, mostly due to her curiosity of their cultures. And though Daehîr is the dominant leader in most situations on Beiruhl, when fighting with other Senshi, she prefers to be a soldier front and center, letting her fighting instincts guide her instead of standing in the back and yelling orders. Cosmic Object Kepler 11c, also known as Beiruhl is the second planet from its sun, Kepler 11. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kepler-11c It's a hostile planet with high surface temperatures 3 times hotter than Earth's average, though most of the planet is covered in water and therefore most of the life of Beiruhl reside in its depths, especially as a way to escape the heat. The life the resides on land is much like Earth deserts - hardly plant life and small creatures. Underwater there are primitive cities and an abundance of life. Though the creatures are pale from living underwater, the plant life is bright and colourful. The higher life forms such as the Dûri reside in underwater caves. They are one of the few amphibious species on the planet and at the top of the food chain. The only light the creatures underwater see (aside from the sun) is from that of crystals that grow primarily in and around caves. Beiruhl have over 13.5 times more mass than that of the Earth, so while most creatures are small, higher life forms are large with dense bones and powerful muscles to combat the gravity. Most of the lifeforms live in the water as well due to the need of oxygen to breathe, since the thin atmosphere consists of hydrogen and helium. Some amphibious creatures like the Dûri have evolved to be able to breathe hydrogen and helium as well as the small creatures that live on the surface. Beiruhl orbits Kepler 11 every 13 days, so while creatures like the Dûri live to be about 300 Earth years old, it's just under 4,000 Beiruhl years. References # http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/Kepler-11c-519994392 # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kepler-11c Category:Messier Sisterhood Category:Kepler Senshi